narutobijuufandomcom-20200214-history
Amaru
Background Amaru is a young girl who came from a village in the Land of Fire. When she was an infant, the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech was sealed into her to feed off the negative emotions of her surrounding villagers. Because of this, she became alone and shunned from social interaction with the people of her own village all her life like Naruto and Gaara. Later, she fell sick and was rescued by a kind doctor named Shinnō, who Amaru grew to idolize. After which, Amaru insisted for Shinnō to make her his student, to which he agreed. Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds After the infamous Sky Ninja decimated Konohagakure, Amaru arrived to aid in healing people alongside her sensei Shinnō. She quickly made it clear how much she admired her teacher. After helping with the injured, she and Shinnō were escorted back to their village by Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. Upon arriving at the village, they discovered that it too was destroyed by the Sky Ninja. Horrified by the sight, Amaru accidentally triggered a trap that would have killed her had Shinnō not saved her at the cost of his own life. Wanting to make her sensei proud, Amaru joined Naruto in rescuing the villagers, which lead them to an old ruins that turned out to be the Sky Ninja's headquarters and mother ship. To Amaru's delight, she discovered that Shinnō was still alive. But her joy quickly turned to horror as Shinnō revealed that he was working with the Sky Ninja and that the kind man he appeared to be was a lie. He also revealed to have been the one who implanted the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech in her, so as to gather massive amounts of dark chakra. Falling into despair, she was given new hope from Naruto who convinced her that while Shinnō himself may have not believed in what he taught her, there is truth to valuing life. Amaru then went off to find and rescue Hinata and the villagers that were locked up. When the mother ship began crashing from the sky, Naruto forced her to join the villagers in a smaller ship, but she chose to jump after Naruto to be there for him for a change. They fell from the sky and they were saved by Jiraiya summoning Gamabunta to cushion their fall. It is unclear what her feelings are for Naruto, but the blush that forms on her face while holding him seem to hint at something more than a mere friendship. Abilities & ninjutsu Shadow arms : the zero tailed beast supplies the user with dark chakra arms , then the user uses the arms to grab the opponet and absorb the users chakra and turn it into dark chakra to feed the zero tailed beast Darkness wave : the user will make a wave of darkness that will do medium damage to the opponet , and or blow him back Chou Kasseikin : the user will use the dark chakra will form a ball similar to the rasengan but it has an atomic look , when the attach is used the opponet has heavy damage on his/her body , and in some cases the opponet will die Revival fist : the user will gather chakra in his/her palms and attack the opponet , and will cause heavy damage at close range Body revival Technique : This is a high level medical ninjutsu. Similar to the Secret Healing Wound Destruction technique, this jutsu allows the user to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage. A unique trait of this jutsu is that it can momentarily give the user the appearance of death. When combined with dark chakra, this jutsu can also be used to physically enhance the person to superhuman levels of speed, strength, and healing might